


His Choice

by Makou133



Category: Naruto
Genre: (kinda), Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bruises, Creepy Orochimaru, Dom/sub, Edo Period, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Sadism, Tags Are Hard, Underage Prostitution, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: She wasn't sure what to expect when she saw his piercing amber eyes survey her. The usual probably, most men were the same. He was not most men. Actually, was he even human?





	1. Chapter 1

She was back again at the hostess’s estate, who ran a shop out front selling various garments of clothing of the scantily clad type. Makou hated being there. Especially with her little sister Rei. As their “mother” browsed through the clothes holding them up to Makou and shaking her head yes or no, Makou stood huffily in front of a mirror. It wasn’t her first time being there, mother owed the hostess, but because she lacked enough money to pay her debt, Makou being the eldest, and a young woman, she was fronting the bill. She owed what Makou figured would be at least one man every night, for at least a year before mother’s debt was paid. However, if she had to, she would work longer than that to ensure her little sister never had to put on one of the barely there garments; to sit pretty in the hostess’s large hall amongst the other young girls, as men looked them over like cattle, choosing who would be their meal for the night. 

As Makou was lost in thought as a particularly unique skirt caught the light in the corner of her eye, it had bells along the waist, and the garment shined with an iridescent color, like a motley reptile’s skin. “That one strike your fancy little lady? It would look ravishing on you, maybe it would even make up for your lack of “oomph”.” Makou followed the shopkeeper’s eyes to her chest. It was true, compared to the other girls who come through here, she was often overlooked, it was why it was taking so long to pay back the debt. Her mother came rushing over with Rei in tow. “Makou wants this one, however it's a little out of budget of what I normally allow you to borrow for the night, you see this is a very fine garment, I can't just wash it after the men have had their way. It's made of naga skin, very rare you see. I’m a bargaining woman though, so how’s this, Makou gets the skirt for another, shall we say, half of what you owe added on? I’m sure in such a lovely garment she’ll have no trouble making it up.”

Makou looked desperately at her mother, pleading with her eyes. “I’ll get it. You're fine with that right sweetie?” Makou’s eyes went wide for a moment in disbelief, fine? Was this woman crazy, that puts her at almost two years of this. “If we don’t do something we might have to try our luck with Rei here, Makou.” Makou glanced at her sister, she had bright red hair, and though she was younger by 2 and a half years, Rei had already been eyed by many for her striking hair and much more pronounced breasts. Rei was also fairer than Makou, another attractive feature about her. The hostess saw Makou's discontent, and continued to elaborate.

“Oh yes, I’m sure Rei would fetch a pretty price, but at what real cost?” The shop keep eyed Makou. “She just turned 14 a little while ago correct? Just becoming a young woman I bet.” Makou looked to her little sister, she stood there uncomfortably. By no means was she sheltered, actually quite the contrary, Makou confided in Rei a lot, and she knew what had happened on some of the worst nights. But Makou had specifically told Rei to play dumb, to act like she didn't know what was going on. She had hoped it would be enough to keep Rei away from all this. 

“I’ll do it, it's not a problem. It's already almost sunset, I should get dressed now. You can leave mother.” The hostess clasped her hands together.  
“It’s settled, I’ll write it down in my books. Have a goodnight ladies. Makou come along, you couldn’t be more right, I need to start lighting the lamps.” Makou gave a little wave to Rei as they left, the red head mouthed “be safe” as they left the shop through the fabric door. 

\----

Makou was pulling a comb through her long black tresses, as other young girls around her did the same. There were assistants tending to some of the girls, they were older, and most likely had been one of the escorts in their youths. Some of the girls were putting on makeup, some were practicing proper etiquette, or some were crying silently as they put on the tiny outfits. Makou could remember a few horrible nights, drunk men that didn't seem to remember that under the makeup and tight clothes they were still human and many didn’t have a choice in the matter. They were lined up when they were all ready, a tag placed around their necks, each had a brief description; name, age, price, and a one word personality. Such as submissive, frisky, or wild. They had the girls kneel on many ornate pillows, awaiting that night’s clients. 

Makou had seen a few girls she knew by name, other poor girls like herself. A blonde girl from the Yamanaka clan, her name was Ino, she looked to be about Rei’s age. She was usually picked fairly early on in the night, there was also another girl named Sakura. Her parents weren't from any clans, and she had unique pink hair. As the early evening turned to night, the two girls had already been carted off, Makou sat with a few other less popular girls, the hostess was still eagerly trying to sell her “goods” to the men who remained. It was at that moment a man walked into the room, Makou’s eyes were immediately drawn to this new arrival, his skin was a color she had never seen before, it was as pale as alabaster. His eyes were also intriguing, a bright amber with slit pupils, he had long raven hair, similar to hers. Beside him walked another younger man, he had silver hair and glasses, which gleamed in the lantern light of the hall. They both wore westernized suits, and the younger one carried a leather doctor’s handbag. 

The hostess rushed over to the men, deeply bowing before speaking, “Gentlemen, so glad you have come tonight, you are however a little late, and I’m afraid the best girls have been taken, but I’m sure you will find our remaining ladies are still quite exquisite. Please come.” She led them to one girl, who had quite a hefty price, she was beautiful, no doubt, but that hadn't been why she had yet to be chosen. The pale man looked bored and was glancing around the room, not paying much attention to the girl or hostess. She was slightly older, not quite the age most of the clients were looking for, add in the price and most just skipped her over. “She is eager to please, and will gladly perform…” The hostess’s words trailed, as the pale man’s eyes fell on Makou’s own bright green eyes. Makou’s heart stopped as her eyes locked with his, but she didn’t waver. She had been told on many occasions to soften her appearance, but her fierce green eyes and wild bangs were near impossible to tame. The man staring at her didn’t seem to mind, in fact, a part of Makou was indescribably mystified by his stare. She saw a long tongue flick around the man’s mouth as he tapped his companion’s shoulder. The hostess quickly changed course. “Ah yes, she’s ah a unique one for sure, let me show you.” as the group approached Makou, she resumed her staring ahead complacently as she had been before. The hostess motioned for Makou to stand, and then quickly began describing her “features”. The man didn't seem to care for an explanation, however, as a pale hand cupped the side of Makou’s face. 

He read her card aloud, “Makou, 16, feisty.” His voice was silky, and he lingered on the “S”. “Makou, what an interesting name for a girl, my name is Orochimaru, but you will call me Orochimaru-sama.” Makou realized his mannerisms brought snakes to mind, she glanced down at her naga skirt. His eyes followed hers, slowly, before resting upon the skirt. “That suits you quite well my dear,” he paused for a moment, “Makou, do you like serpents?” Once again she heard a hiss in his voice, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

The hostess waved her hands behind the man, urging the young girl to say something clever, but Makou wasn’t new to this game. She knew how to reel them in once they were interested. What she lacked in feminine charm, she made up for with a quick mind. “I’m simply fascinated by them,” she mimicked his hiss, and then added, “my lord.” She gave a seductive smile, or at least she hoped it was. Orochimaru seemed to like her response though, he chuckled under his breath as a toothy grin spread across his face, He had fangs. Makou wondered if this was really a man, and also hoped he wouldn’t make her bleed tonight. He whispered something into his companion’s ear then walked away. 

The companion hitched his glasses, and spoke matter of factly. “My Lord wishes to remove her from the premises, just for tonight, she will be returned in the morning. He is willing to pay three times her price for this most appreciated favor, of course.” The hostess’ eyes went wide, Makou could almost see the ryou signs in her eyes. Money hungry woman, Makou thought, she’s going to let them take me. While it wasn't typically allowed for the girls to be taken to private properties, with enough money, a man could just about do anything to them. Makou had heard of girls not returning from such deals, but the hostess didn't seem to mind, as she lapped up the offer. “We thank you for your gracious acceptance of our offer,” he reached into his leather bag and pulled out a large sack of coins, “I’m sure this is enough correct?” As the hostess reached out for the money, the silver haired man grabbed Makou by the arm, leading her away.

She was taken aback by the cool night air as it hit her exposed skin, the hall they just left had been warm from the firelight, she tried not to show herself shivering. It would certainly be considered unbecoming, as she also had a habit of chattering her teeth. She looked around outside, spotting a grandly decorated norimono. It stood in stark contrast to the men’s westernized suits. The glasses wearing man ushered her inside, where Orochimaru waited for them. 

As she entered, his eyes once again trained on her as they had in the hall, his tongue circled around his lips in what seemed like anticipation. “Makou, why don’t you come next to me.” It was worded like a favor, but she was smart enough to know it was a command. She quickly made her way over to the man, who slid an arm around her thin waist, pulling her close, as another hand pulled her legs up over his own. She could see from beneath the cuff of his suit on his left wrist, a tattoo peeked out, it looked like a winding design. He was situated close to her neck, she could feel his breath against her ear, as fangs brushed against her skin. “Are you still fascinated?” She drew a shaky breath, trying to maintain her composure. She couldn’t place it but something about this man was deeply unsettling. He had a strange charm to him though, but it only served to make him seem more dangerous. To the side the younger man scoffed. Orochimaru once again prodded for an answer, “I can hear your heartbeat, erratic, like prey that's been driven into a corner by a predator. Perhaps you are afraid?” He pulled her face close to his as his ophidian eyes stared her down. 

All she could hear in her ears was the hammering of blood in her head, but she managed to squeak out a response. “I’m excited, that's all.” She attempted to take control of the situation by pressing herself against the pale man, even though every part of her wanted desperately to run. “I haven’t been around many men with such lavish tastes.” It was a game. Right? He wanted her to play a role, some weird sort of kink, she could handle it. She usually got the weird ones anyways. Her answer elicited a cackle from Orochimaru. Before she could even register what was happening she was pinned on the floor of the norimono, his tongue wrapped around her neck, her hands pinned under his as he was crouched over her, as she struggled to take a breath. 

“Lord Orochimaru, you must at least try to contain yourself until we get to the estate, you have Sasuke-kun waiting for you as well.” As quickly as Makou had been thrown to the floor, he had picked up her light body and placed her directly on his lap this time, her face in front of his, as he pulled her arms down behind her. She felt exposed, and she could feel his swollen member underneath her. His eyes were examining her in this vulnerable pose as his tongue slid against her inner thigh. 

“ Oh Kabuto, must you always ruin the fun? I was just,” he grinned as he looked for the right word, “tasting.” His hiss once again sent a chill through her. She wanted so bad to retaliate but it would only make it worse. And Sasuke-kun? A boy? She tried to steady herself once again, as Orochimaru spoke to her, this time softly as if to console her, the grip he had around her wrists loosened. “Makou, my dear are you still excited? I’m sure you’re looking forward to tonight I hope? I do apologize in advance if things get out of hand, as my dear Kabuto stated I do have some difficulty in containing my own excitement.” Makou tried her best to calm herself, though at the moment she realized she may not see tomorrow morning. She dared to look into his eyes again, now realizing the inquisitiveness she had first seen was him tearing her to pieces in his mind, devouring her. She didn't know how to answer, all her wittiness left her.

“You said I’d be back in the morning.” She gritted her teeth as she bit back a scream. She looked at Kabuto, who just shrugged. Orochimaru replied instead.

“And you will, though I make no guarantee of what condition you’ll be in.” His words were smooth, as they had been in the hall. It was then that the norimono came to a stop. “Ah, looks like we’re here, I won't have to wait much longer will I Kabuto?” Despite how slender the pale man looked, he was alarmingly strong, he agilely turned Makou around and guided her out of the deceptively comfy norimono. In front of her in the moonlight was a beautiful building, it had ornate designs carved out of the wood, and was lit by large lamps. To the sides of the main entryway were two stone snakes, with fierce gaping mouths, as Makou was guided through these doors, she had expected it was to an equally lavish palace, instead a great stone stairway loomed ahead of her. It dove deeply into the earth, where she could barely make out torch lights flickering below. From it, cool, stale air blew past her.

“ Is your excitement building?” His fangs nipped at her ear as he continued to lead her down into the corridors. Carved into the stone were detailed snakes, each scale carefully etched into the stone, a brilliant amber jewel set into each eye that menacingly caught the flame of the torch lights that hung along the walls. It was like a labyrinth, with endless turns and stretching on forever ahead of her. The men who led her knew where they were going though as they wasted no time leading Makou deeper into the passages.

She could see in the distance they were approaching a clearing, and as she walked through the archway at the end of the corridor, she could see great stone pillars adorning what appeared to be a great hall. Serpents were winding their way around the columns, their tongues flicking eagerly at the new meat. The men stopped for a moment as Kabuto turned to Orochimaru, “Shall I fetch the Uchiha, or would you like to become more acquainted with Makou first?” Uchiha? What, she thought to herself, how is that possible. The Uchiha were a large, powerful, and very rich clan. How in the world would they be sending one of their own to such a man as this? Why would they have the need? Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, Makou wasn't sure which sounded worse, one on one time with Orochimaru, or having her and this Uchiha at his feet. 

“I think I’d like to get to know Makou better, doesn’t that sound nice?” Makou had never heard such a malicious use of the word nice before, but his eyes beckoned her for an answer. 

“ Very, very nice Orochimaru-sama.” She added the last part in hopes it would lessen whatever was about to follow. Slim chance she thought. Orochimaru waved Kabuto off as the pale man led Makou through another archway, however this corridor was much shorter than the rest, as they came upon their destination quickly. They entered a vast round room, along the walls were depressions where many lit candles flickered, at each of the cardinal directions of the room were snake statues, each one a different type of snake, in their mouths were torch lights. At the center of the room was another depression in the stone, in it lay various pillows and blankets. As Makou examined closer she could see hanging along the walls were chains, ropes, leather straps, and other means of forcing someone into submission. She could also see along the perimeter of the depression in the ground were places to tie the ropes and straps. The room smelled of heat and musk, as well as a sweet incense. 

Orochimaru must have seen her eyeing the walls, “those my dear are for later, providing that I find you as fascinating as you find me.” He said the last bit mockingly. “Tonight, my dear, is just us two.” With that, the snake struck. 

She was on her back amidst the pillows as clothes were ripped off her body and tossed to the side, she tried to gain some semblance of what just happened, as she suddenly found herself with his long tongue down her throat. Hands continued to tear off any protection she might have had, as she felt him run them down her exposed body. She felt herself needing air, she was choking from his tongue being so far down her throat. Out of instinct her hands began to claw whatever they could grasp, as she writhed to get free. He pulled away for a moment, his legs straddling her body that was pinned underneath him. She lay there slightly dazed as she gasped for air. She tried to focus on the dangerous thing in front of her, but she soon realized, she was already completely naked and on display for this demon. He glanced at his arms, which, he too was bare from the torso up. On his bicep were three long claw marks, from her. “Oh Kami.” She whispered quietly. His reaction surprised her however, but not quite pleasantly. 

“Feisty indeed.” He snickered. “I’ll break you though, hopefully you continue to put up more of a fight than Sasuke-kun, Makou.” He grabbed her arms as he brought her into a seated position, he threw her arms around his waist as he grabbed her hips, she could feel his erection digging into her pubic bone as his hands grabbed her thighs and he pressed himself against her. “Tell me,’ his voice was husky, a low predatory growl, “where are you most sensitive? I’m sure you’ve learned your body by now.” She let out a whimper as hands dug into her flesh, she futilely tried to worm her way out of his tight grip. “Answer me, or I’ll give you pain instead.” The very last thing she wanted was to admit to this serpent, or any of the men she’d been at the hands of, that there was some way they could bring her pleasure. 

“You won’t.” She said it more ferociously than she felt. 

“Oh I beg to differ darling, but if you want to make this more fun for me, I’ll happily oblige.” He felt him flip her onto her stomach as one hand covered her eyes and the other was at his belt, she heard the clanging of metal. His hand was closed tight over her eyes as she tried to shake her head away from him. Surprisingly, very rarely was she ever penetrated, and it had never been by an actual member, only fingers. Groped sure, kissed, perhaps even made to touch them. Occasionally she was made to suck them off, but that only happened once in a blue moon. Most of the men who picked her weren’t planning such things, they were also more often than not drunk, they’d cum from her hands and they’d pass out. She would slink off to let the assistants know she had finished and she would be returned home. Sometimes all they wanted was something to hit. They would beat her mercilessly. Those were the worst nights. Or at least, they had been. 

“I’ll behave.” She said it desperately as she heard the last of his clothing slide off his body. She stifled a sob, what was his damn question? She tried to remember it; where was she sensitive? As she thought of her answer he uncovered her eyes and flipped her onto her back once again. Oh kami, she thought, as her eyes couldn’t help but travel down his well toned body. In the flame light his skin was otherworldly, as it gleamed with sweat. His eyes pierced the dimness and the tattoo wound its way up his forearm. His long raven hair fell across his shoulders. For a moment she thought it was almost attractive, unlike any of the other gross men who laid hands on her, but she quickly buried the thought. She could see he too, was completely naked, but it didn't make him seem vulnerable, it only made her feel even more unprotected, especially when looking at his throbbing member. She did not want that thing inside her, she doubted he would be gentle, but she knew it was inevitable.

She drew a nervous breath as he smirked down at her, his eyes had been watching hers. “I’m sensitive uh…” she felt heat rush to her cheeks as she tried to form the words, really Makou? She thought, you can’t just be blunt, you have to act like a shy little house servant? She tried again to say it, “I like, um I’m sensitive.” All she could manage was a gesture to her breasts, but he seemed to understand immediately as he grabbed her body, bringing her to him. “Wait, I-” she let out a gasp as his mouth closed around her tender nub, he was surprisingly gentle as his teeth nipped at her. Her hands tangled into his hair, as she almost let herself get caught up in the sensation. He pulled away slightly, his sinful tongue teasing her as she shuddered, still trying to fight back a moan. He moved to her other breast, his fingers teasing the one he had let go of. She bit her lip as she tried to stifle the moan he brought out of her. As she moaned he suddenly stopped, she let out a whimper as he reached his hand between her thighs, she hadn’t realized it until she felt his fingers glide against the skin, she was slick. Had she ever gotten wet before?

His lips pressed against her neck as she could feel him let out another low growl. “ How exciting.” This time his hiss felt pleasurable against her skin, “isn’t it fun to enjoy this alone time?” his fingers continued to tease her between her thighs, gently tugging by far her most sensitive spot. It sent shock waves through her body as his thumb and forefinger massaged it. She knew he was expecting a response. 

“Yes, Orochimaru-sama.”

She could feel part of herself slipping away as the smell of the musk and incense in the room began to add to the heat she felt welling up inside her. Her will to keep refusing his advances weakening. Orochimaru grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his member, but Makou didn’t withdraw in disgust. She felt the heat radiating from his blood-filled erection, “ You seem to be a bit more relaxed my sweet,” his voice was thick with lust, “what do you want?” He once again bit her ear, then moved lower down her neck as she tried to think straight. The heat within her turned to yearning, something she had never felt before, it was intoxicating. He pinned her unoccupied hand above her head as he pushed her back into the pillows. “Well, Makou?” He was going to make her beg. Go against everything she had been screaming in her head just moments before. Is that what he meant by break? She didn't feel broken, quite the contrary, despite the bruises on her skin, she felt alive. The walls she had put up in the norimono were coming down as refusal turned to willingness, she wanted him to keep going. 

“More.” It was breathy, and every logical part of her told her not to say it, but she couldn’t refrain. She could hear him chuckle under his breath as she felt him part her legs. His tongue snaked down her throat once again, drawing a moan out of her, but her moan was immediately replaced by a sharp gasp as she felt him enter her, his large member felt like hot metal. It burned as skin tore. His hands drew her hips towards him, pushing himself inside her. She pulled away from his kiss as the pain sent her head swirling and her ears began to ring. He pulled out, a slightly more pleasant sensation, but despite the pain she could still feel the yearning sensation persist. Again he thrust inside her, going deeper, she bit back a scream. He flicked his tongue around her sensitive breasts, as his thrusts became more regular. She felt him grinding inside her, the sensation building in her abdomen as the pain soon turned to pleasure, sending dizzying waves through her whole body. She hadn’t realized it but her nails were once again digging into his flesh as she clawed into him, desperately trying to get him to go deeper. 

Through pants he muttered to her, “hold on to it, or else I’ll stop.” Hold on to what she thought at the back of her mind, but she quickly forgot as she felt herself be rocked by another wave of pleasure, however it wasn’t followed by another as he pulled away suddenly; she grabbed at air trying to keep him inside of her. The pressure in her abdomen almost unbearable as she writhed and whined for some sort of release from the torment. She couldn’t stop herself from calling out his name as he kneeled above her.

“Orochimaru-sama,” her throat was dry from moaning, “more,” The pale man slowly crawled over her as she eagerly tried to angle herself towards his still swollen member, what she got was a hand around her throat. 

“I said to hold on to it, you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.” His words were fierce. Cum, that was the pressure she felt, she had been about to cum? He had he been able to bring her to such a point? Did girls even do that? The pressure on her neck in addition to the dryness caused her to cough, he pulled his hand away and stood up. “Well I think now would be a perfect time to return you home, I’m sure you’ll be just as eager to see me next time won’t you?” His grin was sarcastic as she lay there still trying to come to her senses.

“You didn't finish though.” she stared at his impressive erection, hoping that maybe he’d continue with whatever amazing thing he was doing to her before. 

“They should have put greedy on your card my dear, hard to believe you weren’t a more popular pick, unless of course, you’re only this greedy for me?” At this point Makou was on all fours, she could still use her quick mind, she could reel him in again, she did it once.

“I only want you my lord.” He let out another manic cackle as his tongue lashed out and wrapped around her wrists. He dragged her to his waist, where he grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her head back. 

“Let’s see if your mouth is as greedy as your body.” His voice was once again thick with lust. This time it wasn’t his tongue that was shoved into her throat, as his hands tugged her hair. She could feel the veins against her tongue twitch as she began to bob her head up and down. His tongue loosened its tight grip from around her wrists, as she steadied herself by grabbing onto his legs. She could hear him let out a low grunt as she continued to take him in. He tasted different from the other men, it actually made her want to continue instead of fight back a gag. She could feel him begin to move his hips in time with her head, as his hands gripped her tighter. She moaned into him as his hips moved faster, her tongue working his shaft as she took him in deeper. He let out a deep moan as he pulled her closer to him nails now digging into her scalp, she felt him in her throat as his abdomen tightened. His erection throbbed again but it was much stronger, followed by another. She felt the warmth fill her mouth as his member twitched with its release, she swallowed it immediately. She had been told it was rude to spit by the assistants who told taught them etiquette. But it wasn’t the same foul stuff she was used to, he let go of his forceful grab on her as he pulled out from her throat. Eagerly she licked up what had dripped down his shaft.

She sat back on her ankles, and looked up at the pale man, “How exciting,” he repeated again somewhat breathlessly. “If only Sasuke-kun was so accepting. I didn’t even have to tell you to swallow.” He grabbed her face again, “Do you enjoy it?” a toothy grin spread across his face. She didn’t get a chance to answer as they both turned their heads towards a rapping sound that was being made against the stone walls. It was the silver haired man again. “ Kabuto, what wonderful timing, I think Makou is ready to return to the village now.” Orochimaru motioned to her naked form, sitting submissively at his waist. Makou’s eyes looked up pleadingly at his slender frame, begging for release. She had hoped that he would reward her for her good behavior. His ophidian eyes stared back with mocking cruelty. Orochimaru made his way to the doorway.

“I take it things went well?” Kabuto surveyed the room around him. “Better than expected, even?” Orochimaru’s tongue once again traced along his lips as he walked past Kabuto, not seeming to care about his lack of decency. Makou had suddenly become aware of her own. 

“I want this one on reserve, she will be mine, and only mine, is that understood?” He stopped for a moment and faced Kabuto. The silver haired man seemed to look fearful for a moment, then cast a pitiful glance to Makou. “Oh and tell them to change her little card to greedy.” He snickered as he turned and continued out of the room.

“Of course my lord.” With that the pale man walked away down the hall. Kabuto approached Makou, looking her over. She realized the doctor’s bag was still in one of his hands. As he examined he made various tsking sounds. “You don't even feel the broken ribs do you? Or the blood dripping down your head? You also have some bruising on your inner and outer thighs.” As soon as he mentioned it, she felt like she was hit by a horse. Her legs gave out from underneath her as her weakened body dropped like a stone. So that's why this man had a doctor’s bag. “You must have really impressed Orochimaru-sama, but it's not a good thing, Sasuke-kun has been close to death several times from Orochimaru-sama’s…” He paused as he looked through his bag for something, “fun.”

He hastily perused through the bag until his hand pulled out a bottle full of a shimmery glowing blue liquid. It reminded her of some of the potions the hostess sold in her little shack, but this looked to be of incredibly high quality, not some wannabe apothecary’s work. “Drink this, it will help speed your healing, and you better get used to the taste.” He uncorked the little bottle and held it up to her lips, she realized her jaw was stiff too, but she managed to get it down. Despite its beauty it did not taste at all pleasant. It had the texture of sand suspended in oil, and tasted like what she imagined drinking liquefied wax candles would be like. Even though it was unpleasant, she was too weak at the moment to do anything about it. 

As the last drops disappeared from the bottle, she could feel a warmth spread through her body and the pain fade. “I wouldn’t move yet, I still need to clean and dress your other injuries. Oh, and you’ll be riding with Sasuke-kun tonight, so I have a yukata prepared for you to wear.” As he quickly cleaned her up, she thought of the name again. That was the Uchiha boy. Maybe she could get some questions answered about why such a rich clan needed to sell off one of their own. She was sitting up now, her hands held apart from her body as her ribs were being bandaged. It stung as the bespectacled man dabbed a solution to the back of her head where she had been slammed onto the floor and then clawed into. She let her mind run through what had just happened, a feeling of disgust and shame spreading through her body like weeds. The more she thought of it, the more repulsed she became. As she remembered the way she had felt looking at the demon in the candlelight, the tendrils seemed to have reached her stomach. She lurched over as she heaved, the reality of what had happened hitting her full force, and the implications of her foolish acts as well. He wanted her on “reserve” meaning he planned to do it again, her eyes once again taking in the chains and straps on the walls as she peered through her bangs from her bent over position. She felt cornered and afraid, the amber eyes of the stone snakes boring into her like his did. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Hands were grabbing her. She hadn’t realized it, but in her fear she had been attempting to get up and run, Kabuto had a firm grasp on her arm. “You need to take it easy, despite the medicine, your body is still very much injured. Now let's walk calmly to the corridor, okay?” He helped her put the yukata on and went to retrieve what she had been wearing. He held up the skirt, inspecting it. Surprisingly it hadn’t been torn. He muttered “Naga skin... it's very durable and resilient.” He said it mostly to himself she assumed. Makou allowed him to lead her out, as she tried to calm herself down. Where in this labyrinth was the snake hiding? She thought to herself, he couldn’t possibly be human. She thought of old stories she had been told as a child about demons hiding amongst humans, disguising themselves and luring unsuspecting humans to their lairs. She could see her surroundings better now, as her eyes had adjusted to the dimness; there were tons of turn offs, passageways, and doors as they walked through the stone halls. Who knew how many more were trapped within the catacombs. They made their way out to where the norimono waited, passing the large wooden doors again. She was surprised to find it still dark outside, the moon only just beginning to hover above the horizon. It had felt like forever being trapped inside that room with Orochimaru. The fresh air was welcomed after the heat and musk she had been breathing in. 

Kabuto helped her up into the norimono, he still had his leather bag firmly in his grasp. “Stay in here, I’m going to fetch Sasuke-kun and then we will leave. I must ask that you remain here and do not attempt to flee, it would not be a wise decision in your state of being.” He acted as if all of this was so normal, but for him Makou imagined, it probably was. She wondered how he had come to be in the company of one such as Orochimaru. Another question she’d like to ask. He turned away swiftly, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She had only blinked she felt, but she realized now she must have dozed, as a fair, sable eyed boy climbed into the norimono. He too looked quite beaten up. There were bandages around his thighs and shoulder, he also seemed to have bite marks on his hips and collarbone. On his neck she could see an odd black mark. His eyes looked cold and distant, but they seemed caught off guard when they looked up at her. Kabuto followed behind Sasuke, who remained staring at her as he sat down. “Makou-chan this is Uchiha Sasuke, I’m sure you will be seeing each other quite often.” Kabuto motioned to the boy who sat next to him. “Sasuke-kun this Makou. Why don’t you say hello? I’m sure it would please Orochimaru-sama very much if I could tell him you two get along well.” The raven haired boy scoffed and turned his head.

“Like I aim to please that snake.” His voice was indifferent, but Makou knew the weight it held. A lot of the girls had voices like that. Indifferent, uncaring, broken. Makou tried her best to not talk like it, she pretended while she was at home that what happened at night was simply a feverish dream, a far away place. Until tonight it had been easy to think that way, but knowing that she would be returning to this place would make it harder to shrug off. She felt the fear rising up her throat again, her stomach turning in knots. She quickly spoke up to keep it at bay. 

“You’re an Uchiha, that's a pretty hotshot clan, right up there with Hyuuga and Uzumaki. What are you doing sitting in a peasant’s position?” Sasuke’s eyes flashed at the word Uzumaki, but then settled, he once again cast her a stoney glance. He didn’t seem to have an inclination to respond, he folded his arms over his chest and looked away. She tried again, going about a different way to get an answer, “So what does the demon do to you? You look younger than me, he must have some pretty sick preferences. Unless you’re here willingly?” He sat in silence, but she could see him purse his lips tightly and his eyebrows furrow in anger. She could keep chipping at him, he’d blow up eventually. Kabuto stepped in before she could ask Sasuke another question. 

“Very observative Makou-chan, Sasuke-kun is indeed younger than you, he’s about 14. Sasuke-kun is certainly not here willingly, the Uchiha clan sends him as payment for protection. Before him it was his older brother Itachi-san. That was also before I came to assist Orochimaru-sama. As for what happens, I honestly am not eager to find out, I’m simply here to provide my services to my Lord, and he pays well.” Sasuke glowered at Kabuto, clearly he did not like the information being granted to Makou.

“Like she said, she’s a peasant who works as a whore, and I don’t speak to filth. Tell Orochimaru to fuck off.” Oh, so despite his position, he still felt high and mighty Makou thought to herself. Kabuto shook his head and tsked. 

“It would greatly benefit you to behave Sasuke-kun. However, I don’t believe your assessment of Makou-chan here is quite correct. You know Lord Orochimaru is very particular, he wouldn’t just choose some common escort to serve him.” The way he said it made Makou uneasy, like he knew something she didn’t. She glanced at him, her curiosity now piqued. His glasses caught the light as he went on “I’d change your tone Sasuke-kun.” 

They sat in silence for a while longer when she felt the norimono come to a stop, the familiar smell of the shop wafting through the air. Kabuto rose to his feet as he motioned to Makou, he shook his head “I had really hoped to tell Orochimaru-sama you two had gotten along well, it would have been best for both of you, now I have to report that things were tense. It's too bad, next time I’ll have more work to do.” 

They walked across the dirt to the dark estate, a few women waited to receive the few incoming girls from the night; several of them stood with weapons. They had lists to check off who had returned of those who had been allowed to be taken away from the premises. The first threads of sunlight crept from the horizon as Makou appreciated being away from the stone corridors. It must be almost dawn. They walked up wooden steps to the entry way. A woman approached them, “Do you have her card?” Sometimes men would drop girls off to the wrong place, the cards also served the purpose of identifying where they were from. Kabuto swiftly pulled the card from his bag, handing it to the woman, she looked it over and looked at her scroll, she nodded as the she found Makou’s name. The woman did a quick glance over Makou and sent her towards one of the women with weapons. “Thank you for your business.” The one with the scroll bowed deeply. 

“There is one thing.” Kabuto stated as she stood up, “Is the hostess here to speak to? I need to make a request for my Lord.” The woman with the scroll turned to another woman, as she scratched a quick note into a piece of parchment. She quickly took it and headed through the doors.

Soon, the hostess appeared looking somewhat disheveled. “Yes, yes what's the matter deary? Did my girl do something stupid?” The hostess eyed Makou in her bandages. “It said feisty for a reason you know.” She waved her hand dismissively as if to say they should have known what they had purchased. If she only knew Makou thought.

“Not at all madam, actually my Lord would like to have her on a reserve if that could be arranged. We would compensate of course for the lack of business this may cause you, as well as pay for any missed opportunities should my Lord not decide to pick her up that night. You would simply have to keep track of such nights in your record books and at the end of the month I’d arrange payment.” The hostess’ eyes went wide, she now glanced at Makou again, a smirk on her wrinkled face. 

She contained her excitement though, eager to squeeze every ryou she could from what she probably assumed was a sucker. “Perhaps that can be arranged,” she said clasping her hands together “but she is a very special girl, the compensation would have to be sufficient to risk losing business.” Makou scoffed, as she had remembered the many times the hostess had made off handed comments about the lack of business Makou pulled in and that interest was gathering on the debt that was owed to her. Kabuto nodded understandingly as she led him inside as Makou was led in too. “Come we will discuss specifics in my tea room.” They walked off but Makou could hear the hostess laugh in the distance “greedy? That one?” It stung.

She was led to her usual room in the estate, it was simple, but tonight it looked like the most comfortable mat in the world. Normally before retiring for the night she would once again bathe, but Kabuto had done a fairly good job of cleaning her up and she was exhausted. She pondered the words Kabuto had spoke on the ride to the estate and the tone he had used. She was sure now that Orochimaru’s eyes meeting her own had been no happenstance. It was calculated. The whole night from the beginning had been somehow planned, and Makou had played her part wonderfully, foolishly. She didn’t think on it too long though as she soon fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. In His Chambers

Sun streamed through the panels, and Makou could hear the bustling of servants in the estate. She hadn’t been sure what time she had gotten back here, nor was she sure what time it was now. Gingerly, she pushed herself up onto her arms and knees. She braced for pain as she got to her feet, but to her surprise, she was only mildly sore. She looked down at her arms and ribs. Peaking from beneath the bandages were bluish green bruises, the edges of which were yellowed. Not the vivid violet and pink she expected to see. Whatever potion she had drank last night had sped her healing by at least a few weeks. She tentatively raised her arms above her head, taking a deep breath to gauge if her ribs had also healed at an accelerated pace. She winced slightly at the end of the breath, but just the fact that her arms could be raised all the way up was a testament to the potency of Kabuto’s medicine. The hostess was going to be thrilled she would be able to work tonight. 

In the past, when men had decided to be rough they usually didn’t have a in house doctor or apothecary. Nor would Makou be working for another week, at least. Paying off her mother’s debt had taken much longer because of this. Normally the raven haired girl would be strangely relieved that she had healed so well and so quickly. In light of the previous night, however, it only frightened her more. Orochimaru knew exactly what he was doing. The thought made her shiver. She saw the yukata Kabuto had given her tossed to the side of the futon. It was the last thing she wanted touching her skin, but her only other choices to walk out in was whatever skimpy clothing was stored inside the trunk that Makou kept in the room. She reluctantly picked up the yukata and threw it over her shoulders, tying the obi around her waist hurriedly. 

She picked up the futon and gave it a good shake before folding it and the rest of the bedding, then placed it on the shelf. Simple house shoes sat by the sliding doors of the room, suggesting the servant had been by, but had decided not to wake her. That or she couldn’t be woken. She stepped into the hallway, the other rooms were open, most likely that meant that almost all of the other girls were up. Makou made her way to the entrance hall, passing by girls even younger than herself cleaning floors and, just outside, beating out futons hung over the wooden rails lining the courtyard. She silently made her way outside, slipping on geta that were arranged neatly in the genkan. It wasn’t a long walk towards the innermost parts of the village where she lived, and judging by how high the sun was, it was probably late morning. 

As Makou entered through the doorway to her house, a flash of bright red came sprinting up to her. Rei looked excited to see her home. The young girl had looked ready to tackle her elder sister in a hug, but stopped. “Thats a lot of bandages Makou…” Rei’s tone was concerned, her smile turning to a look of worry. Red eyebrows furrowed. “Are you ok? How did you walk all the way here?” Her younger sister eyed her somewhat muddied geta near the door. Makou smiled softly, though not out of content. How the hell do I explain to her what happened? Is there even a way of describing it? Instead of tell the truth, the elder sister provided an easier and far more typical explanation for her current state.

“It wasn’t so bad, just another drunken asshole. Honestly, I probably could have thrown a punch better than him. Because here I am barely bruised!” She grinned widely. Rei didn’t share her grin, but nodded solemnly. That was her usual reaction, but usual was far better than trying to explain what had taken place the night prior. For a moment her mind flooded with the images of his too pale skin in the firelight. Her sister’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Well I’m glad you’re home.” Rei smiled again. 

Makou decided she would spend the rest of her day outside, enjoying the sunlight and taking in nature. Even though it was just a night, the staleness of being underground in stone corridors was tough to shake. 

\------

The sun began to dip below the horizon, as the sinking sun cast long shadows. Makou took a deep breath, preparing for the night ahead of her. There was a part of her that wanted to perhaps think, maybe he wouldn’t come for her tonight. That would be foolish; she quickly chided herself, not daring to entertain the thought, instead, she told herself, I should prepare to survive. Begrudgingly, she made her way to the hostess’ estate. She could feel her abdomen knot up with each step, apprehension and fear gripping her tighter as she got closer. A few girls were also arriving as she made her way up wooden steps to the doors. While most of the girls lived within the estate itself, some, like herself, were not formal escorts, but were here to pay debts. They did not get to keep a portion of the money they made, nor did they get to indulge in the niceties of the manor in their leisure time. 

Makou made her way to the living quarters of the estate. As she entered into her usual room, she could see the other girls preparing for the night ahead. She looked to her trunk, hoping she could find something not nearly as bold as last night’s outfit choice. She also would not be going to the hostess’ shop anytime soon to add to her collection. No need to impress, she thought to herself, when her fate was sealed. As she rummaged through the trunk, at the bottom, neatly folded was a simple, yet nice kimono. She had forgotten it was even in there. It wasn’t exactly an eye grabbing outfit; it would be perfect. As she pulled it out, she could tell it had been a while since she wore it. She was 16 now and was tall and long limbed. The kimono would be a bit short on her, it would fall probably just past her knees. However, it was the least revealing thing she had.

She placed the kimono off to the side. Makou carefully removed the bandages from around her arms and ribs. Rubbing the skin beneath,she could see now all that showed was very minor greenish yellow spots on her ribs; her arms were completely healed. In another smaller box stored inside the trunk was an assortment of hair combs and ribbons. She carefully brushed out her long, raven hair; little flakes of dried blood falling here and there. Makou ran her slender fingers against the back of her head. The flakes of blood the only remnant of the laceration that had been there. 

As she finished getting dressed she grabbed several of the ribbons, first tying her hair close the scalp, then moving down along its length. Orochimaru wasn’t the only one who could be methodical. He wouldn’t be able to knot his fingers into her hair like he had. And the drum tie on her obi would make pulling her clothes off more of a challenge. Satisfied with herself, she made her way to the main hall to await the inevitable. Just before exiting her quarters, something caught her attention. In the corner of the room was the damned naga skirt. She looked at it bitterly. Maybe if I hadn’t been wearing that stupid thing I wouldn’t be where I’m at now, she thought in contempt. Why had she even wanted the thing? Not only did it catch his eyes, it was incredibly expensive and had added years to her servitude. She exhaled sharply, nostrils flaring as fury rose in her chest, before being replaced with a deep seated dread. Kami, why?

The warm light of the hall starkly contrasted her inner feelings as she knelt on one of the cushions set out for the girls. She sat stiff, trying to calm herself and focus on her survival through the night. She stared at the entrance door, watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon completely. The previous night , Kabuto and Orochimaru had not arrived until much later into the night. She wondered if tonight would be the same.

It dawned on her, as she thought about it, that if she saw even a glimpse of the demon’s alabaster white hand on the doorframe, it was going to take every shred of her being to stay still -knelt on the cushion. She didn’t dwell on it though, as panic began to creep in. Drawing upon shinto monks for inspiration, she instead tried to meditate while she waited. She would try to still her mind, and strengthen her resolve. 

Servant women began handing the girls their cards to hang around their necks, as Makou was handed hers, she could see it looked new. The rope used to hang it was not frayed in the slightest, and the wood was freshly painted. She looked at it, the familiar kanji for feisty having been replaced by iyashii. Greedy. That’s what he had called her and now her card said the same. She wanted to throw it across the room and scream. She wanted to burn it. She grit her teeth as she hung it around her neck. 

Makou listened as footsteps made their way up wooden stairs. The girls fell hushed, sitting pretty as they always did. The night began. The hostess bounced back and forth between the incoming clients, greeting them and offering them her goods, based on her judgements of them. She would word it mystically, as if she had a sense about such things. Truth be told, as Makou had learned, you could read men based on what they were wearing, how they held themselves, what caught their eye first. That was human men, the thought occurred to Makou. If they were supernatural beings or monsters, they wouldn’t follow those same rules, would they? Her eyes were still trained on the doorway. As if on cue, she saw glasses catch the light.

The silver haired man entered the hall, leather bag at his side. Makou bit the inside of her cheek, waiting to see the pale man’s slender frame walk in behind him. Anticipation built, but as the hostess pointed towards Makou, no such man entered. Perhaps he was waiting outside? Makou asked herself. Kabuto approached the raven haired girl, motioning her to stand up. 

“You seem to have healed well Makou-chan. You must be a strong girl.” The bespectacled man commented as he looked at her. She didn’t respond, she was too focused on trying to calm herself down. Kabuto tsked, noting her silence. “I suppose physical wounds heal much quicker, come on then.” Her fierce green eyes trained on him, her lips pursed in determination. She stood mechanically, bowing to him before following him outside. The night air was warmer, though it could have been for multiple reasons. She was wearing more, and it was only a little while past sunset, the moon only just beginning its ascent. She saw the norimono waiting on the dirt road, each step towards it made through sheer willpower. Kabuto allowed her to get in first, before climbing in after her. As she entered it, her eyes quickly darted around its interior, however she did not see anyone, or anything. She sat somewhat confused. Kabuto must have noticed her puzzled expression because he answered her unasked question. “Our Lord’s waiting at his estate for us. We have one stop before we go there. A certain someone to pick up.” The Uchiha, Makou assumed. Unless Orochimaru had more concubines elsewhere. 

She stared out the window, watching as the country side went by. She was savoring the feel of the fresh air before she was plunged into the dark lair of her client. She briefly thought of the comment Kabuto had made to her, considering what he had meant by saying Orochimaru would not choose a common escort. Her pondering came to a halt as the norimono did too. She could see outside her window was a large gate, on it was a painting of a fan. Waiting outside the gate were two guards, as well as Sasuke. WIthout Kabuto even needing to leave the norimono, she watched as the Uchiha walked towards them. As he took a seat inside the norimono, his brooding coal eyes rested on Makou. A look of disdain on his face. “Now Sasuke-kun,” Kabuto began “This is a chance to try to be civil with Makou. I have not yet told Lord Orochimaru how you to got on last night, and I’m hoping I will be able to give him good news.” Sasuke made a scoffing noise as he sneered at Makou, 

Makou could have been just as rude back, but she really did NOT want to find out what would happened if Kabuto did have to report to Orochimaru that they didn’t seem to like each other. At the very least, Kabuto may say that she had tried to make an effort. Though, she wasn’t sure if that would be good or bad either. Whatever game he liked to play, she had no idea what the rules were. She did know one thing, Orochimaru wasn’t the type for losing. She wanted to ask Kabuto what he had meant last night by his comment. However, she didn’t want to dig into something that might get her killed, or worse. Makou looked to her arm, noting the nearly healed bruising. “Hey, Kabuto,” She asked it pleasantly, ignoring Sasuke’s audible sigh, “Where did you buy that potion? It’s truly remarkable. The hostess at the estate has a small selection of apothecaries, but not of that quality or potency.” Kabuto grinned, glancing at the dark haired boy next to him. 

“You have an interest in such things Makou?” She nodded, she genuinely did. On other occasions of being taken to different client’s personal homes she would read whatever books they had after they had fell asleep. She hadn’t ever gotten a formal education, but she had a love of learning new things. “Well, I didn’t have to buy it; it’s of my own design. Part of my skill that I offer to our Lord.” Impressive, Makou thought to herself, he had made it? How had he been trained? What ingredients did he use? How expensive was it to make? More and more questions bubbled up in her mind, but she didn’t get a chance to ask them.

“Why would a peasant be interested in potions? How would you even know how to measure the ingredients, or read what they were?” Sasuke's arms were folded across his chest as he spoke indignantly. 

“Oh dear.” Kabuto muttered, shaking his head. 

Makou was really trying not to be rude, but she couldn’t help herself as she responded to the Uchiha. “My what a dull boy, drinking it all the time but never wondering what goes into it. How long have you been drinking it anyway Uchiha?” Her fierce green eyes stared him down. She was somewhat let down when he didn’t respond, choosing to ignore her instead. Kabuto inhaled deeply, before exhaling in a sigh.

“I suppose I was being too hopeful for you Sasuke-kun.” He hitched his glasses, then continued, “No response, eh Sasuke-kun?” The boy furrowed his brows in anger but stayed silent. “I suppose not.” What was that kids problem? Makou thought to herself. Then again, she considered, he had been at the hands of Orochimaru far more times than she, that wouldn’t put anyone in a pleasant mood. She wasn’t the enemy though, so why did he want to act all high and mighty and insult her constantly? Kabuto spoke up again, “Makou,” She perked her head up, “you seemed curious of why Sasuke-kun was here last night, isn’t that right?” She nodded noting Sasuke shift around in his seat. “Well how much do you know of the great clans in the Land of Fire?” She tilted her head to the side. 

“Well I know that there is the Uzumaki clan, The Hyuuga clan, and then last would be the Uchiha clan. I know that they’re very wealthy. But past that, I don’t know much else.” She shrugged her shoulders. When it came to the clans, amongst peasants there were a lot of crazy rumors. SOme people said that each clan head was a dragon in disguise. Some people said that they had magic in their blood. Others still thought they were just really wealthy families that lied to get to where they are. Kabuto looked at her his glasses catching the light. 

“There was a fourth clan.” He said matter of factly, but it caught Makou off guard. No one ever talked about a fourth clan. “They were called the Senju, most believe they had been wiped out, and of the clan, there is only one who claims to have been a part of it. A slug princess. But no one knows where she is. But there are others, or so our Lord believes.” Makou was leaning in now, listening to Kabuto’s story. He continued. “They say each clan has a special power they hold within their blood, ranging from the ability to tame wild foxes and wind, knowing a man’s action before he even knows it himself, to seeing through the souls of people. The Senju were rumored to have power over demons and the earth. Well, Lord Orochimaru thinks he may have found another descendant to this almost extinct clan.” At this point Sasuke had begun listening as well. So much so, that he asked the question Makou was just about to. 

“Who?” Sasuke’s voice was tinged with minor annoyance. Kami he was irritating as all hell. Kabuto snickered, he seemed amused that his story had gotten the Uchiha to break his silence. Makou felt the norimono once again come to a stop. They never got an answer to the question. Though it wasn’t likely they ever would have. Kabuto’s story had distracted her enough that she almost had forgotten why she was sitting with these two. It suddenly felt like she had swallowed heavy stones. The silver haired man ushered the other two outside. As Makou climbed out, she could see Kabuto giving her that same strange look as the previous night. The one that said he knew something she didn’t. She couldn’t dwell on it very long though, as she looked at the great wooden doors ahead of her. As they passed through the doors, the stone steps ahead of her, she noticed that Orochimaru was not waiting for them. Makou wasn’t eager to see him, but the dread of seeing him was torturous, she would rather just be faced with it now than to keep having an adrenaline rush each time she thought he was going to be there. Sasuke walked calmly in front of her, descending down into the stone labyrinth. Kabuto lead the way, and they came upon a room that split in several directions. They stopped, and as they did, pale skin seemed to drip out of one of the dark corridors. Like a snake slithering out from its hole. He wasn’t wearing the same westernized suit, instead he wore an elegant kimono, its pale yellow color contrasting with his lilac lined eyes. From his ears hung very expensive looking jade magatama earrings. They shone in the firelight. Despite the dim corridors, the pale man’s amber eyes seemed to glow. 

She found herself drawn to him, like he had placed some sort of spell on her. Their eyes met for an instant before she hurriedly averted her gaze, her lungs filled with terror as she swallowed a scream. The look in his eyes reminded her of a bloodthirsty serpent, mercilessly stalking its next kill. She tried to steady her breath before she passed out from lack of air, as she heard Kabuto speak. “Orochimaru-sama what are your wishes tonight?” Orochimaru approached them, his stride was smooth and poised. Makou glanced to Sasuke, wondering if he was overcome with the same fear she was. But his relaxed position and look of indifference on his face suggested otherwise. Orochimaru passed by Makou, sliding a pale hand beneath Sasuke’s face. The Uchiha didn’t even flinch. A long tongue brushed against Sasuke as Orochimaru pressed up against him. Still no reaction from the Uchiha, he just let it happen. Makou could tell the dark haired boy wasn’t welcoming the touch either, but all the invasion of space elicited was a glare. The pale man chuckled softly before letting go of Sasuke. He turned to Makou, eyeing her in the Kimono.

“I can’t quite make up my mind Kabuto, both are so delightful, plus I wouldn’t want either of them to feel left out” Orochimaru reached out for Makou, grabbing her by the edge of her kimono and pulling her towards him. She shuddered as a cool finger traced itself lightly down her now exposed sternum. Once again his tongue flicked around his mouth, reminding her of how a snake tastes its prey. His hand stopped once it reached the card that had been hung around her neck. He let go of her kimono as he grabbed the card with the other. “Iyashii…” He hissed, a twisted grin spread across his face. All her meditation earlier felt like it was in vain; she was absolutely positive that every person standing with her in the corridor could hear her heart hammering. She didn’t even have time to react when an icey hand was clasped around her neck. She was slammed into the stone wall behind her causing her to cry out, but with the tight hand around her neck, it came out as more of a whimper. His body pressed against hers as he continued to squeeze. Instinctively her hands came up to claw at his. In a low predatory growl he spoke “I think I’ll play with Makou first.” As quickly as he had grabbed her she was dropped to the ground. Any longer and he would have crushed her trachea. She fell gasping and coughing. “But first Kabuto, she needs to eat. I don’t want her passing out from hunger. That wouldn’t be any fun.” Kabuto nodded, Makou however, was confused. Food? Orochimaru must’ve been incredibly perceptive though, because she hadn’t eaten all day, maybe he had been tasting her? From under his breath Sasuke muttered. She hadn’t quite caught it but she thought she could make out something about dirty urchin begging for scraps. Though she hadn’t heard all of it, Orochimaru must have. Makou watched as his hands grabbed Sasuke roughly by the hair, pushing him down to his knees and jerking his head back, exposing his thin neck. “Don’t test me boy,” The serpent seethed, “you will not insult my possessions, nor will you insult me.” He moved closer to Sasuke’s neck, continuing ferociously. Sasuke’s normally indifferent expression was now one of fear and anger. “Or I will make you beg for death.” Makou watched in fascination as she stood up. In a very strange way, she actually felt better having Orochimaru more or less defend her. No man ever really had. And to see the offender on their knees before her also brought her a sort of enjoyment. That little asshole deserved it. She hadn’t realized how intently she was staring, until Orochimaru chuckled. He let go of the boy, tossing him to the side. Sasuke fell on his hands and knees, his nails digging into the floor in anger she assumed. 

Orochimaru came close to her again, she did not enjoy having him so dangerously near. She stood frozen as he murmured into her ear, using that same silky voice, “would you like to see more of that, my dear?” She ran through a list of responses in her head. She didn’t want to end up with hands around her neck again. Her focus was to survive. Play his game. 

“That could be fun Orochimaru-sama.” She had even remembered to call him by his preferred title. She attempted a coy smile as he pulled away. Keep playing she thought to herself. He grinned back, but it was not coy, it malicious. His fangs gleaming in the torch light. Kami, he was terrifying, but she kept feeling herself drawn to him. He was also mesmerizing. 

He turned, “Makou, come with me.” She felt it was in her best interest to obey. They turned down one of the many corridors. As she followed him, she saw Kabuto pass by. When had he left? She wasn’t surprised she hadn’t noticed him leave though. She had been much more focused on the deadly man that was now leading her down a dark hall. She looked behind her, curious; she could see Kabuto lead Sasuke down the pathway she had been lead down the previous night. She continued following Orochimaru silently. They approached a large room, along its edge was a staircase that spiraled downward. Their footsteps echoed on the stone as they walked along it; she peered over the ledge, as lights flickered below. They continued their descent, but didn’t follow the stairs all the way to the bottom, as it split off into more halls. 

She followed as he turned into a much more brightly lit hall, and as they continued the solid stone walls turned to pillars, and the hall widened. Between the pillars she could see a large kitchen. The sound and smells of cooking filled the corridor. It reminded her of the large kitchens at the hostess’ estate. The smells of grilling vegetables made her hunger painfully clear. She could hear the sound of knives chopping and meat sizzling. Despite being underground, it almost looked like any other great manor’s kitchen. He slid open a door at the end of the corridor, revealing a lavish dining arrangement. On the tatami mats were two very ornately embroidered cushions. Upon the walls were magnificent paintings. Though the paintings were beautiful, upon closer examination she could see they were of demons. She observed on one wall a painting of oni terrorizing a village, the other was simple, bamboo and a view of Mount Fuji, but the village below was on fire. The last one, the one that was on the wall opposite of the entryway, was an incredibly detailed painting of a great eight headed serpent. The Yamata no Orochi. She could see the care that each scale had been painted with. Despite being ink and paper, its fangs looked sharp enough that if she reached out, it would cut her. Arms wrapped around her waist, breaking her from her trance while she analyzed the artwork. She felt teeth against her skin. She had been so entrenched in the painting that she had almost forgotten about the very real fangs behind her. 

“Power is quite alluring, isn’t it?” He hissed into her ear, she was rigid, but she nodded stiffly. Hoping that was the reaction he wanted from her. In a way, she wasn’t lying though. Where she was at in life, if she had more power, maybe she wouldn’t be here now. He laughed as he let go of her, motioning for her to sit. As she did, he took a seat opposite of her. It was moments later when two servants came in. It occurred to her that perhaps this is where Kabuto had gone. It wasn’t a feast, but the food they placed on the table was obviously of very, very high quality. 

She hesitated, not sure if she should eat. “Now don’t be that way my dear.” Orochimaru spoke from where he sat across from her. “I had this prepared just for you. Or are you going to pretend that you weren’t sitting on your knees before me last night, begging for more?” Her breath caught in her throat, as much as she wanted to pretend last night hadn’t happened, and that she hadn’t done exactly what he described, she wasn’t the only one who had been there in that room. She glanced down at the stupid card around her neck. More and more memories flooding her mind of the previous night. “Eat.” It was an order. She filled a bowl with rice and picked up her chopsticks. 

Makou quickly dug in. She was incredibly hungry, but she didn’t scarf it down. A few bites in though, she noticed that the man sitting across from her hadn’t taken a single bite. Her eyes met with his, the same bloodthirsty look. What need did he have to eat, when his prey was in front of him,the thought intruded into her mind. Chopsticks and her bowl clattered to the floor. Something was wrong. How foolish she was to eat of the demon’s table. “Don’t stop on my account darling, you look famished.” His voice was smooth, but it sounded strange. She couldn’t tell what, but she felt off. Just ever so slightly. 

“What did I eat?” Though she had felt panicked a moment ago, she could feel it fading. He laughed, it was chilling.

“Inhibitions are such an annoyance, don’t you agree my dear?” He gracefully poured himself a cup of sake. Grabbing the cup with his pale hand, he grinned from behind it. She nodded but she wasn’t sure why. His voice dropped to a low murmur, “Yes, I thought you would.” he hissed before drinking the sake. 

“I challenged Kabuto to make something that would do away with such unnecessary things. Much like,” He poured another glass of sake, “liquor.” He didn’t drink this glass, instead he passed it to her. Makou reached out for it, but she felt like a puppet on a string; like something was controlling her. Orochimaru continued, “it was meant for Sasuke-kun, he could be quite guarded” A look of anger flashed dangerously in his ophidian eyes, but passed just as quickly. “But I didn’t want him to actually be inebriated. Then my Sasuke-kun wouldn’t be able to really relish in our fun. Now, on someone who had been so obedient last night, I wonder how it would work?” Makou found herself leaning into his words, hanging on to each syllable as he he spoke. “Won’t you continue to eat? I’m sure half a bowl of rice and few bites of meat aren’t going to nourish you very well” He motioned to the food in front of him, as he sat back, leaning on his hands. His own kimono falling slightly over his shoulder, revealing well toned, alabaster skin. 

Though she had comprehended what had just been told to her, she grabbed her chopsticks and reached for another bite. I’m being drugged, she told herself, but I’m eating more of it. What use is there in fighting him? Last night wasn’t so bad, was it? 

The meat was seasoned perfectly, it had been cooked rare. There was a small plate of grilled vegetables, as well a couple soft boiled eggs. She could feel his eyes on her as she ate, heat rising to her cheeks. Her heart was still rapidly beating against her chest, but it didn’t feel like panic. It felt like excitement. She once again let herself glance at Orochimaru, his languid form drawing her in. She wasn’t sure if his expression had changed, or if the drug working its way through her system had disarmed her ability to identify danger. His deep amber eyes didn’t look like a predator ready to go in for the kill, but he did look at her hungrily. The serpent must have sensed that she had consumed an adequate amount of the poison; he snapped his fingers. Two servants came in, wordlessly removing the plates in front of them. He stood to his feet, approaching her slowly. 

Despite the drug, she had rational thought, she knew that all signs pointed to this night not ending well if she didn’t do something. She shifted uncomfortably; the obi around her waist feeling much too tight. Why had she tied it like that anyways? So he couldn’t get your kimono off. She answered herself. All goals to survive had shifted, she knew that’s what she had originally wanted. Now, however, with holding herself back and doing the logical thing to stay alive completely being thrown out the window as she swallowed her last bite, she wanted something else. 

A cool hand cupped her face as Orochimaru knelt beside her. “How are you feeling my dear?” she didn’t pull away from his touch. His tongue licked the perimeter of his lips, as he eyed her.

“I feel like I did last night. I want to feel more of what I did last night, Orochimaru-sama. ” She blurted it out suddenly. Her hands shot up to her mouth to cover it, as she blushed furiously.The pale man beside her laughed as he grabbed her hands away from her mouth. He pinned them underneath his own. 

“Isn’t feeling inhibition flee you quite freeing Makou? I must admit you are taking to this much better than Sasuke-kun, he had just gotten much more…” His words trailed off as he thought of a word.

“Annoying” Once again, the words fell out of her mouth. She tried to move her hands out from underneath his, but he didn’t budge. Orochimaru moved in closer to her. “Please don’t kill me.” She closed her eyes, scrunching up her face. 

In one quick movement he laced his fingers between hers and forcefully pushed her back against the floor. “I was going to say indignant, but I suppose annoying could work as well.” She could tell the drug was only getting stronger, instead of trying to squirm away, she laid there placidly. He let go of one of her hands, tracing his finger down her body. “You, however,” She arched into his touch, eager for more “seem quite obedient.” 

He pulled away suddenly, letting go of her other hand. Makou sat up, as he stood. He chuckled as she made a grab for his hand. “Now, now, Iyashii,” he chided her, as he held up a finger a waved it at her, “You’re going to do as I say if you want to get a reward.” Makou sat there a moment, as briefly a feeling of disgust washed over her. There it was again, greedy. Something inside her told her to fight the drug. It was a fleeting emotion, as it was quickly buried when Orochimaru continued to speak. “Get up.”

She stood to her feet, eager to obey. 

“Follow me.”

\------

She had been lead through the winding corridors of the labyrinth to a room, in the center was a very large bed, underneath it was a beautiful rug, intricate designs of snakes along its border. There was incense burning, but this room held a different atmosphere than the night previously. Most notably, the scent that lingered in the air. There were in his room. She stood for a moment, at the foot of the bed, wondering why they were here. It felt too personal. Most men wouldn’t lay with a concubine in their own chambers, they’d go to an inn, or stay at the estate. Perhaps, as with the previous night, they might have a room specifically set aside for such activities instead. 

He had moved ahead of where she stood, and was now resting against a large pillow that was at the head of the bed, he had one knee up, his fingers laced together in front of him. His kimono was open, she could see his muscled abdomen, and very prominent erection. Orochimaru spoke softly, a low hiss “Strip.”

She wondered if there really were strings controlling her, as her hands reached behind her to untie the drum bow she had so carefully knotted earlier. She let it drop to the floor below her. She paused, as she grabbed the free edge of the kimono. Somewhat embarrassed she wasn’t more to look at. She pulled one edge across her body, revealing bare skin underneath. She slid one arm out of the silk, very aware of the amber eyes surveying her. She felt heat rush to her face as the kimono dropped when she slipped her other arm out. It fell into a heap on the floor next to the obi. She went to wrap her arms around herself, before his voice cut through the room. “Don’t,” He was crawling across the bed towards her, his voice thick with lust, “bother.” The way he moved reminded her of a predator stalking its query. His wickedly long tongue lashed out, wrapping around her wrists and pulling her onto the bed with a jerk. She let out a small yelp. He was standing on his knees as he brought her eye level to his impressive member. His kimono fell the rest of the way off his body. He wrapped his hand around her hair, tugging her head back. She was positioned on all fours. “Go on.” He said it tauntingly. 

She slowly took him into her mouth, letting the length of it slide down her tongue. He still had one hand gripped tightly around her tied up hair. He placed the other behind her head, pushing her down further onto him. She grabbed at the bedsheets as he let out a low moan. Makou whimpered and her eyes began to well up, as he penetrated her throat deeper. He tugged her hair, pulling her away from him. She gasped for air. She could see him twitch, as precum dripped from his tip. She placed her mouth around him again, swirling her tongue around his head. This time he didn’t have to push her down as she swallowed his length. Orochimaru chuckled, his voice low and husky. “Good girl.” She bobbed her head up and down, adding pressure to the underside of his cock with her tongue. 

His throaty groan told her he was enjoying it. She pulled away to catch her breath, glancing up at the pale man. As she looked up his body, she could see beads of sweat on his well defined muscles, his amber eyes piercing her own green. Orochimaru’s hands were no longer icey, as she felt his palm against her throat. He was incredibly strong, as he threw her onto her back. He was over her in seconds, his hair falling forward. “Since you’re being such an obedient pet,” Orochimaru murmured into her ear, “Let me reward you. Now stay put.” He sat up, placing a hand on her chest. He grabbed her hips, his tongue licking along the inside of her thigh. Wait was he going to?

Her question was soon answered as she thought she saw stars. She let out a gasp, followed by his name. The tip of his tongue flicking against her clit. His hands move to her thighs, holding her legs apart. She felt herself shiver as his tongue continued. She shook her head from side to side, eyes squeezed shut. She wasn’t moaning, she was screaming. He changed his rhythm, going faster. Occasionally his tongue plunged inside of her. She could feel heat building in her abdomen, her body shuddering. “Wait, wait,” Makou panted, she could hardly see straight. He only gripped her thighs tighter. She felt the heat in her abdomen release in a burst, her back arching as his tongue slowed its feverish rhythm. Her hips continued to undulate as she felt the orgasm spread through her. She could feel his tongue lap at whatever had just come out of her. The pale man’s tight grip on her legs releasing as he pulled back. 

“What just happened?” She sat up suddenly, she hadn’t realized she was dripping with sweat. Orochimaru grinned, his palm resting against her cheek. 

“How adorable, you’ve never came before? Then again, I guess most of those men weren’t aiming to please you, were they?” He was panting as well, her eyes drifted to his member which was gleaming with precum. His eyes followed hers, before looking straight at her. The serpent chuckled, “You sound so cute when you cum too, screaming like that. I wonder if you sound the same when someone cums inside you.” 

Dextrous hands grabbed her wrists, holding her down against the bed. He moaned as he pushed inside her. She could feel how slick she was as he slid into her. Makou winced, his member filling her up, it still hurt a bit. Orochimaru kissed her roughly, his tongue tangling with hers, as he began to thrust. He let go of her hands, grabbing her by the waist as he quickened his pace. She could feel him draw a moan out of her, as he pulled away from the kiss. It didn’t take him long to find her spot. When he hit it she threw her head back, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. 

The serpent shifted positions, moving to a seated one against the pillows, pulling her on top of him. She was straddling his waist, strong arms pulling her down into each thrust. She rocked her hips in time to his pace. His teeth were bared as he his breathing quickened. He let out a low growl, as he clawed into her hips. 

“Orochimaru-sama!” Once again, she could feel warmth pooling in her abdomen. The pressure of his cock against her g-spot. Each stroke pushing deeper inside of her. She felt his mouth around her breast, his tongue swirling around her very sensitive, erect nubs. It sent her over the edge, as she felt her body spasm and she shrieked with her release. 

He must have felt her orgasm too, because he let out a deep groan. His muscles contracting, she felt him twitch inside her. He moaned again this time lower and longer, she felt heat fill her up. He pulled her down into another dizzying kiss, before breaking away. She fell onto the bed next him, nearly passing out. She could feel his seed dripping out from between her thighs.

His hand grabbed her jaw turning her head towards him, sweat dripping across her forehead. “Iyashii.” his voice was low, almost like a purr. It was the last thing she heard before darkness crept into her vision, his amber eyes fading to black.

\------

She wasn’t sure how late it was when she opened her eyes next. She heard the sound of a door shutting, she looked around blearily. Orochimaru stood with Sasuke cradled in his arms, his small form looked as if he was out cold. He was placed on the large bed next to her. 

She was too weak to move, she watched as Orochimaru reached to grab something in his yukata. It was a small bottle of the same blue potion. He lay next to her, propping himself on one arm the other tilting her head towards him. “Drink.” She obeyed him, consuming the waxy liquid. He dragged a pale finger across her lip. 

“I’ve already sent Kabuto to inform your keeper that you won’t be coming back tonight, so don’t fret.” A tingly warmth spread through her, as the medicine began to take effect, numbing bruises and soreness. She could hear Orochimaru softly chuckle, “Oh, and before you drift off again Makou-chan,” He got close, his lips brushing against hers. Sleep was already starting to overtake her; a heaviness pulling down her eyelids. “There was no drug.” He kissed her again, though it wasn’t rough, it was cold. Taunting. His words sank in as she succumbed to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where I'm going with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will have more chapters? I dunno. For now I'm gonna mark it complete.


End file.
